I'm A Real Man
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: / The summary is inside! :3 I will update when possible, and the genre and rating may change /
1. Confession: A New Start

**A/N: Ah, this is bad, I know, but I got the sudden inspiration to write another Infinite Stratos story, and so, I'm starting another one! It's one of those things where I have to get it out, before I forget about it, you know? So anyways, please enjoy the read, and let me know what you think about it. I'm trying to do a story in which Ichika's personality is a little different, and a little more realistic, as compared to the anime. It's hard for me to imagine someone so incredibly dense, so you can bet, that there'll be a lot more romance, and possible smut. Primarily, it will start with Chifuyu and Tabane, and will probably end up as an expanded harem.**

* * *

Ichika was early, and he knew it. But, that didn't stop him from eagerly awakening and just about scampering to have everything ready. Normally, it would concerning for such a young boy to be as enthusiastic as he was in preparing for the day, and essentially fulfilling the role of being a housewife, but he certainly didn't mind. In fact, he quite enjoyed the job. Paying almost no attention to his tousled hair, he had promptly thrown on the nearest articles of clothing for the day, made himself look presentable and silently slipped down to the kitchen. He grabbed the apron hanging off a hook, tying it in a neat knot and proceeded to procure ingredients from the fridge, all in one practiced and fluid motion. It was as if he was born to do this.

He pulled out a short stool to stand on in front of the stove, proceeding to cook a scrumptious breakfast for two, with an endearing smile on his face, lips curling at the sides. He hummed softly to himself as he worked, moving from one plan to the other, and from cabinet to cabinet. By the time the other occupant of the house trudged down the stairs, Ichika had just finished with preparing the meal, setting it down carefully on the dining room table, between the silverware that he'd set out earlier. The steam rose steadily from the plates, curling and twisting in the air before disappearing.

Ichika quickly removed the apron, draping it on the back of his chair as he greeted his elder sister in a chirpy tone. "Good morning, Chifuyu-nee!"

"Mnn." Chifuyu hummed in a monotonous response, stomach grumbling as she plopped down in the wooden chair adjacent to Ichika's. She did not spare him an extra glance as she immediately began to shovel the food down her throat, each scoop precise and efficient. "Thanks." She mumbled in between bites, as the eggs promptly disappeared in its entirety. The sausages were quick to follow its descent.

Ichika's brows furrowed in thought as she inhaled her meal. His eyes wandered around the kitchen and into the hallway, leading, eventually, to the front door. As per usual, the house could pass a military inspection. Even without her asking, Ichika kept the house dust-free and immaculately clean. He claimed it was because he had a talent for housework, among other things, but in actuality, it was because his elder sister, had no time for it. It was such a minor thing, so he wanted to have it all out of the way for her. So the only room that was incessantly difficult to maintain in pristine condition, was hers. Her room in particular followed the tendency of nature's laws, leaving her room progressively messier with each passing day. That was of course, until Ichika personally barged into her room and cleaned every article of clothing and various items off the floor, brassieres and panties included.

Words from yesterday floated into his mind as he slowly ingested the food before him, said words mingling with Chifuyu's gruff voice from just a moment ago. _You always act like this, don't you?_ and _I feel sorry for her_ floated around in his head. But, no matter how long he spent ruminating over the matter, the thoughts just didn't click yet for him. It was as if some fundamental piece of his puzzle was missing, and he was still being asked to solve it like his life depended on it. Wasn't it impossible, then?

"Uh... Chifyu-nee...?" Ichika ventured, the distinct feeling of possible discovery gnawing at him. Could this be the day, perhaps, of self-discovery? Chifuyu had long since finished her meal and eyed him curiously as she finished her drink. "Good luck today." He started, earning a hesitant frown from her, "can I come cheer you on in the stands? You fight wonderfully, and I just-"

Chifuyu cut him off immediately. "Yes, but what are you trying to get at, Ichika? Stop beating around the bush, you know that irritates me to no end." Ah, cold as always. As Ichika had often thought, her existence was that of a sharp blade. And yet the beauty of the sword was so captivating. Dangerous, yes, but breath-taking.

"Can I ride with you to the Arena?" Ichika asked to which Chifuyu nodded tersely to. He released a breath he was unaware of holding. "But do you actually want me there, Chifuyu-nee?" He inquired, eyes locking on to hers. Their similar chestnut brown orbs staring deep into each other. He decided that he wouldn't mind losing himself in them. The question, however, was simple, and yet, it had various meanings behind it. What exactly was he getting at?

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichika, why wouldn't I? You always-"

"That's only because I want to be with you, Chifuyu-nee. You cave in because I insist so stubbornly, but don't you find me a bother? A burden?" It was Ichika's turn to cut her off.

Chifuyu's eyes widened marginally at the statements, her mind whirling, churning out several possibilities simultaneously. Could it be...? She had worried for his safety in her participation of the tournament. There was always enemies, and you weren't always able to be there. But, he was also hinting at a fundamental flaw that she had. Or more so, a habit that she hadn't bothered to change, and yet, she wanted to. At the time, it was simply too difficult for her, alone. "Of course not, and you want to... be with... me?" She trailed off, fighting heroically to maintain a neutral expression, and keep a blush from developing on her face.

"I do!" Ichika exclaimed, as if he were being interrogated on the matter. It sounded like he was accepting marriage vows already. "You're all I have left, all that's important to me, Chifuyu-nee, I mean it! But look how strong you are... I'm so useless in comparison." A forlorn expression painted his visage, and Chifuyu's chest tightened, aching in response. She wanted to... do something about it. "You're the Brunhilde and about to win the second Mondo Grosso once again three years later. I'm sure you'll advance to the finals after today. And I'm just... Chifuyu's younger brother."

The string of confessions left Chifuyu nonplussed, and rather flustered as her mind reeled. There was a reason that not a single man was able to approach her in such a manner, besides Ichika. And there was the fact that since she'd had to take care of him since he was so young, they'd grown quite attached to each other, more so than she had anticipated. But in any case, what in God's name had brought this on?! It was all so sudden! For the fist time in a long while, she fumbled for her words. "Ichika... I didn't..."

For Ichika, this was all he wanted to know. It was more than enough. He finally understood, and he couldn't believe it, for this was all too good to be true. Her inability to respond to him was proof. For his benefit, his friend had given him a long, and stern talk, after they finished a video game matched. He had scolded and enlightened Ichika rather... roughly. And now, he felt as if his mind now had a light shining on it, making it possible for him to understand his thoughts. How unbearably dense he must have been!

"I'm sorry... I know it's sudden, and I've made you wait for so long... For me to notice..."

"When did you...?" Chifuyu trailed off after a short silence, still having a bit of difficulty in processing it all, but it was undeniable that her heart leapt for joy at the realization.

"Honestly, I don't remember..." He trailed off sheepishly, as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "I thought it was childish adoration and idolization at first, but now... I finally understand. It was so much more than that. I think I may have understood it at a primary level, but feared the repercussions... But, I really do l-love you, Chifuyu-nee, and not just as a brother-" Ichika had stuttered, and thus, his cheeks immediately coloured a light roseate hue. But, it would soon be forgotten, for Chifuyu pushed her chair back abruptly, and stood before him with a bit of an unreadable expression. However, thanks to his acute awareness of her, just the slightest twitch was indicative of her stony-walled exterior, cracking and crumbling as she reached for him, pulling Ichika into a tight hug. Perhaps it was because of their new awareness or exposed feelings that were brought to light, but all they could feel, was Chifuyu's generous bosom, pressed against his toned chest. He wasn't overly muscular, but was athletic, from the various activities that he regularly participated in. But more importantly, her soft mounds were stealing away his mental faculties as the siblings embraced.

It took a short while, as Chifuyu trembled, her lips near his ears, her warm breath puffing out, and washing over the sensitive skin. Eventually, her sultry voice reached his ears, as she whispered that she loved him dearly too. Indeed, at times, she had odd ways of showing it ,but, that would change with time.

The moment did not last very long, however, when a loud, extended whistle could be heard, and a thunderous crash out on the streets heralded the descent of one from the sky. And even though the front door was locked, the un-named person effortlessly picked the lock, and entered of their own accord. Not a heart beat later, someone with long violet locks bounded into the room, mechanical bunny ears flapping. She wore a frilly maid dress, sporting blue and white.

"Chi-chan!" Exclaimed the still un-named woman rather enthusiastically. Even though she was the world's brightest genius, her demeanour was juvenile, but endearing all the same. In addition, just because she didn't introduce herself, that didn't mean the two Orimura siblings didn't already know who their friendly assailant was.

As per usual, one hand from Chifuyu blocked her advance, much to the other's amusement, who, knowing the struggle would be futile, switched her targets. She barreled into Ichika, who nearly feel back on his rear-end from the sudden impact. His arms immediately shot out to catch her, and for the second time that day, he was pulled into a tight hug with yet another pair of well-endowed assets pressed against his chest, while she exclaimed: "Ikkun!" in an elated manner.

"T-Tabane-san!" Ichika chuckled nervously, as Chifuyu was about ready to sock said genius in the head. "C-Could you-" He trailed off, gesturing to the awkward position and feeling between them. Was it just him, or did she just start flirting?

"I have an idea with the Mondo Grosso!" Tabane explained, "and it's... printing. Do you have a printer?" She teased, giggling at her own joke.

"Tabane, just-" Chifuyu started, irritation seeping into her tone for breaking up the heartfelt moment so suddenly.

"Why doesn't Ikkun stay with me for the time being? That way, he'll be safe, and you won't have to worry about him." Tabane cut her off, trilling in a litling tone. "He'll be targeted son enough when the finals come around, according to my predictions."

This effectively silenced Chifuyu. That had been her biggest concern, and she couldn't believe that the thought hadn't occurred to her sooner. Ichika... staying with Tabane...? The prospect was, outwardly, appealing, but she felt even more protective of him than she normally did, now that their relationship had finally blossomed.

"Oh, that's why you were worried about...?" Ichika voiced her concern accurately. "It should be fine if I'm with Tabane-san, Chifuyu-nee. It'll be fine, right...?" He asked, turning to Tabane, who's lavender-coloured eyes now glimmered mischievously.

"Oh, I'll make sure he's safe, and with me... at all times..." Tabane quipped in response, the statement hanging in the now silent room, as a supremely suggestive innuendo.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the read! Please, leave a review, so that I know what you think! I want to know if this is worth investing in. I will update this story when possible, and if I feel like you guys want to read this. Thanks~**


	2. A Rabbit's Persistence

**A/N: I had this chapter written simultaneously with my first chapter, so pardon any errors/flaws that I have yet to fix. I thank you all kindly for your reviews, and they will be taken into consideration for my following chapter.**

* * *

Chifuyu's brows stitched together, lips pulled taut as she frowned at Tabane. Just what was she planning? Of all the emotions she ever freely expressed, irritation, impatience and various others were among the top of the list. And, primarily, they were often-times directed at Tabane. So, she grabbed Tabane by the shoulders, pulling her forcefully away from Ichika and gave a firm shake. "Tabane!" She hissed, "why now of all times?! The last time I left him with you, mind you, I swore never to do so again, you experimented on him!"

"Ehe~" Tabane giggled once more. "Sorry about that, Chi-chan!" She answered sheepishly. "But this time will be different..." She assured, to which Chifuyu scowled.

"Oh, how so?!" She demanded of Tabane in her patented, rough tone. And as per usual, the only one daring enough to interrupt her was Ichika himself.

"Chifuyu-nee, I think you should start heading off to the competition..." He suggested, eyes darting to the digital clock on the stove. It was starting to get late...

Chifuyu released Tabane rather reluctantly, who then immediately latched on to Ichika, grasping his right arm like a body pillow, sandwiching it in the valley of her chest, rumpling the front of her dress. Chifuyu cleared her throat awkwardly at the sight. "F-Fine... But only because I don't have the time to figure something else out, and I have the strangest feeling that something was going to happen to him sooner or later. Call it my intuition..."

"Great! I knew you'd agree!" Tabane grinned. "See you!" She sang to a grumpy Chifuyu.

Chifuyu spent the car ride to the Arena in utter silence. The cab driver was gripping the wheel so tightly, that his knuckles were paper white from the strain, sweat trickling down his back, his perspiration causing his shirt to cling to him uncomfortably. He trembled in his seat as he sped along, the asphyxiating presence of the Brunhilde left a sense of urgency in him like no other. The need to transport her to the competition in the shortest amount of time possible, urged him on, like having to run away from a rampaging goddess, which, wouldn't be vastly different if he had failed at the task.

Chifuyu was unaware of this, of course, for she spent the time by sorting and sifting through her thoughts. By the time she had exited the car and entered the building, her head was clear of all else, but the match. She would make doubly sure to win her match today, and in a timely matter at that. Besides, Ichika would be waiting for her...

"I-I can't believe you convinced me onto that th-thing!" Ichika gasped, gripping on to the door frame as he tried to keep his breakfast from resurfacing. His visage embodied that of pallor, as the world swam before him, his thoughts reeling as he keeled over.

The ride to Tabane's base had been less than ideal. She had led him out the back door of his house, holding his arm in the same blush-inducing manner, and talked animatedly all the while they had flew inside of a sizeable metal carrot. As was presumed, she had built the massive mechanical unit, resembling that of rabbit sustenance, and Ichika had lurched about through space, without any safety measures, at several times the speed of sound. Even though he wasn't surprised, since this was her favourite mode of transportation, his stomach was quite disagreeable on that matter.

"Ehe~" Tabane giggled again, "sorry about that Ikkun." She answered in a lilting tone, neither sounding apologetic or worried of his condition. Instead, she directed her enthusiasm towards finally having him alone and to herself, in her militarized base nonetheless. "I'm so glad you're back, Ikkun!" She exclaimed to his doubled-over figure.

"Y-Yeah..." Ichika swallowed thickly, the colour gradually returning to his face as he slowly straightened when his vision was no longer blurry. His stomach still protested, but it was manageable for now.

"I'm so glad..." Tabane admitted, as she led him downstairs to her work place. "It's been how many years now...?" She trailed off as the lights automatically flickered to life.

"Far too long." Ichika quipped as he followed her descent. He didn't remember a whole lot of his last visit, to be honest, but some things remained the same. As per usual, the stairs gave way to metallic walls, walkways and ceilings, among other things, and she had insisted that they would remain like so for durability purposes. An ethereal blue glow emanated from hidden lights in the walkways, leading to various rooms of the expanded... basement. To further cement the idea that he was inside a futuristic space ship from movies, a sliding door greeted them up ahead, with a clear key pad that Tabane furiously typed at, before it hissed open, bathing them in an eerie crimson light. It was rather nerve racking at first, but Ichika promptly adapted.

Screens spanned the entirety of one wall, and half of the others, each displaying something entirely different from the other, with breath-taking clarity. He could even see the individual eyelashes of someone who was now on the screen, and could count them if he felt inclined to. The long, dark lashes quivered from her movements, and when he finally managed to stop staring at only her eyes, his breath hitched in his throat, only one coherent thought in his mind: _Wow, she's beautiful_.

Long, silken, raven locks, bound by a matching jet black ribbon, was flowing along with the gentle breeze, dancing in a guided waltz. The Infinite Stratos, or, IS powered suits, wrapped snugly to her, somehow, further accentuating her athletic, buxom figure. She held her weapon with a drawn expression, focused and fearsome. Even in his eyes alone, the view of such a woman was awe-inspiring, and simply the embodiment of seraphic beauty, that no god could reproduce. And as luck would have it, the woman on the screen was his elder sister, Chifuyu Orimura. Only now, did the thought of her sensual figure finally settle in his head. It was real, and it would be all his if he so desired.

"You're staring, Ikkun." Tabane teased, wrenching him from his own thoughts. Surprisingly, his brain was already conjuring up scenarios and fantasies he was never even aware of. He ought to thank her. Was he now considered a man? Could it be that his newly awakened libido was now a dominant force of his mind?

"Chi-chan is going to win again soon, by the looks of it, so I'll try to be quick about this... Did you tell her already? About how you really feel about her?" She inquired in a matter-of-fact manner. Ichika had the strangest feeling that she already knew the answer to her question, but wanted to hear it personally from him.

Ichika instantly coloured at the open interrogation, his cheeks quickly colouring a light roseate hue. However, he did not miss the wistful expression on her face, even though she sounded relatively indifferent to the matter. "Wh-What do you mean, Tabane? What are you trying to get at...?"

"You know right well what it is I am alluding to, Ikkun. Don't you remember anything of your last visit here? Surely by now, you understand the difficulty of this situation...? I've felt the same as Chi-chan all these years, but she would have my head if I had indicated so prior to your... awareness, for lack of a better term." She confessed, the words growing softer with each one following, her expression now uncharacteristically shy. She had averted her gaze, and took to staring at the polished floors instead. This was part of the beauty of knowing Tabane. She only showed this side of her to two people: Chifuyu, and himself. She was apathetic towards others. This was quite flattering for a young boy, to have the world's most esteemed genius care for him.

The moment she had said this, memories were carefully sifted through, and indeed, Tabane was right. She had shown it all along, and he had just been too... oblivious to notice. Ignorance wasn't necessarily bliss after all, he supposed. He had missed all the hints, partly due to his young age, even though he was always quite perceptive and intuitive, but Tabane had made amends with that, seeming as she had promptly drugged him, and experimented on him while Chifuyu was occupied.

Realization must have dawned on his face, so Tabane was instantly all-smiles once more, when her eyes darted up to lock on his. But with a heart-felt response, came many others that she wasn't particularly fond of hearing, especially at that time.

"Wait! But what does that have to do with us...?" He asked, staring incredulously at her. "I mean, okay, I'll say this now: I really l- like you too, Tabane, but you literally used me as an experiment!" He stated plainly. Ouch. But he had also noticed that ever since he was able to tell even his own sister that he loved her, however 'forbidden' it was, it was becoming easier for him to do so. Besides, the three of them had spent countless hours together, so an intimate bond, he reasoned, was inevitable, and therefore not something to be ashamed of.

Now it was Tabane's turn to sport a rosy flush on her pale cheeks. "R-Really...?" She sounded doubtful, or insecure on the matter, and this only served to trigger his protectiveness over her. He completely forgot about the latter half of his questions, in lieu of her reaction to his confession. He figured there would always be another time to ask anyways. Leave it to Tabane's selective hearing. He didn't have the heart to point that out for the moment, as she was so elated at the news.

"Well of course! I mean, why wouldn't I? You can be a little over the top at times, but I-" Ichika was cut off when a strange tune reverberated through the room. Was that... a ringtone? He supposed it was, for a phone appeared on the nearest screen, and Tabane's brows instantly furrowed, mumbling of how a certain someone just had to interrupt, as she answered the phone: "Hey, hi, hey! It's Tabane the genius!"

A sigh echoed in the room, and a voice soon followed: "Cut it, Tabane, where's Ichika?" The voice was Chifuyu's and not a moment later, since it was rather unavoidable, a private channel was established between the two, Chifuyu's face finally coming into view. It wouldn't do to incur her almighty wrath.

Chifuyu breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Ichika still fully conscious, and in command of his own body, unlike last time. Well, at least that was an improvement. Hopefully, this would last. "That has got to be one of my quicker matches. The American didn't stand a chance. What did you think?"

"I... Uh..." That's right. Ichika had said he would watch her match, and yet.. here he was, having seen nothing but... her, and her figure. Well, he was thoroughly enraptured by her, and then.. immersed in conversation with Tabane, so he had successfully watched absolutely none of the actual fighting that admired.

The slight hesitation was already enough, triggering a deep frown from the other. She had just completed her match, peeled off her attire, changed into a fresh one, and now, this. Wonderful.

Instantly, Ichika protested in defence, much to Tabane's surprise and pleasure. "It's not Tabane's fault, I swear! Please just listen. You see... Uh... How do I put this...?" He trailed off nervously, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"We confessed." Tabane promptly answered for him, much to his chagrin. She either didn't care for the possible consequences, or was not aware of the possible repercussions. He cried inwardly of his short life.

But, much to his surprise, Chifuyu did not throw a fit, or cleave heaven and earth with only a swing of her sword. She exhaled sharply through the nose before boring daggers through Ichika first, and then at Tabane. "You work fast, Ichika..." She imparted to him before adding: "Stop looking so smug." to Tabane.

The absurdity of it all d not make sense to Ichika, and it would take quite some time for him to adjust to. But, in the mean time, many more issues would soon arise. This was due, in part, to Tabane's failure in convincing Chifuyu not to appear at Tabane's base, and thus would arrive at her sanctuary in a short amount of time. Ichika, too, had protested, but for entirely different reasons as Tabane. She needed to rest for the finals tomorrow! So when Chifuyu finally appeared, busting down Tabane's front door, with a determined expression on her face, Ichika realized that tonight, was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always, please leave a review!**


End file.
